


I Found Home

by Night2ingale



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night2ingale/pseuds/Night2ingale
Summary: I believe that all of our lives , we're looking for home and if we're really lucky , we find it in someones loving arms. I think that is what life is  , coming home ~ Anita KrizzanWhen a young Sindar woman is found running through the woods near Lothlorien , she encounters the guardians and the Marchwarden himself. She is forced to try and create a new life. But the past sometimes must be forced into the light for if it remains hidden and unknown the mistakes of the past can be repeated.





	1. Chapter 1  : Awakening

~ You would think that the forest would be an frightening place for a woman like me, no light to guide my feet on a safe path but if their is one thing I do know is that even with sight people often get lost in the woods.They all say I am unlucky that I can no longer see….. well I believe that I am the lucky one for few people wish to watch death approaching them. ~

The first sense that returned was hearing , water trickling in a slow stream greeting me back into the world, next was the gentle call of the owls so I knew It was night. The next sense was touch , I could feel the stones pressing in against my skin , my bare arms and face taking most of it. As my senses slowly returned I noticed one did not .. .I could not see a thing. Be it dark or not I should have seen something. I brought my fingers gently to my eyes , yes they were open and yet I could see nothing.  
My heart rate increased like a hare who just seen the fox. As my mind flew into a panic at the fact I could not see and had little notion as to where I was … I realised one very important fact. 

I couldn’t remember a thing , not where I came from , nor where I was going or why I was lying on the stones by the river. None of these questions had any answers and that only made me all the more anxious. But I had little time to ponder as I heard the night cries of the wolves , feeling an almost animalistic urge I began to run , stumbling over rocks and branches I felt the change of the earth beneath my feet , no longer harsh stones but now soft grass which would have been good where it not for the branches and thorns that lay hidden.

Their howls seemed so loud as if they were mere metres from me and I felt my heart rate climb , I threw my arms out pushing myself past trees , feeling the branches tug and tear at my skin and clothing but some wild fear in me pushed me to run faster , I felt like I was being hunted , something was running after me and I was desperate to evade it. Yet whatever it was made no sound but something happened that I did not expect , the ground disappeared from under my feet as my foot became caught in what I assumed was a branch or some kind of undergrowth and sent my body flying forward , It seemed the gods were against me for I tumbled down a slope , rocks and branches tearing at me like rats starved for a meal. I cried out both In pain and shock and lay still for a moment , my body aching , sharp pains in all my limbs and my chest burning , screaming for air that I had lost. 

Their was rustling and I felt my body tense , now I could hear someone , I was defenceless and could not tell if it was friend or foe. Something was familiar about the sound of snapping that rang through the air and I knew it was the sound of a bow being drawn … But whoever held it had not fired. To my dismay however , their was more rustling from behind me and to my right side. Their was more than one. Only now voices followed , Male , rather low and somewhat monotone apart from one that sounded more youthful , more emotion evident. Concern perhaps is what I sensed but I couldn’t be sure… I couldn’t read their eyes to know for sure. To know if they meant me harm. There language sounded somewhat familiar but that did not help me understand them I looked to where I heard the voice closest to me , the voice became harsher , louder as if losing patience and I flinched back. 

“ I do not understand you “ 

I prayed he could understand me , for if not it seemed that my confusion would soon end … along with my life. But it seemed the Valor had decided to spare me for the younger sounding one spoke on my right. 

“ Brother … I don’t think she can see .. Look at her eyes “ 

He sounded almost sorrowful but it did not calm my racing heart , instead I stumbled back 

“ I wouldn’t go back much further milady “ 

A voice behind me spoke and I turned feeling my hair whipping around me and I stumbled backwards once more ,I had no idea which direction was safest. The fear and confusion must have shown on my face , Or perhaps I looked like a deer that was surrounded by wargs for it seemed they took pity on me. 

“ Your correct Rumil , She is also Unarmed , Orophir , Rumil lowered your weapons. Forgive me my Lady you have trespassed on the land we guard. What is your name and what are you fleeing ? “ 

I looked towards the one speaking , I did not know what to say for I had no memory of my name and whatever had pursued me I could not hear nor see. Yet the feeling had disappeared from my chest. I did not feel safe but I didn’t feel in danger either. 

“ I .. cannot answer that for I do not know. I woke .. by a river. I can’t remember how I got there and I didn’t see what was chasing me “ 

” Could have been wolves , I noticed their is an unusual amount around here the past week. But they haven’t attacked anyone , just growl and then leave. “ 

The youngest spoke again , he seemed the most friendly of them , but something about that unsettled me , as if being too friendly was not always a good thing. Yet I was in no position to question. The unnamed male who appeared to be in charge remained silent for a moment , I could hear him breath deeply , In fact I could hear a lot of things , the leaves under our feet , the wind whistling through the trees. Everything was painstaking loud and it was making my head spin. Eventually he spoke. 

“ Come then , We will bring you to Lothlorien where your wounds will be tended , and you will see the Lady “ 

I did not have the strength to refuse their aid , nor to question them upon the mention of The Lady Instead I simply nodded. And felt someone take my arm. 

“ Im Rumil , I’ll help guide you “ 

He spoke rather cheerfully as if I was no stranger and their was no danger to be concerned about it. I couldn’t help but faintly smile, his warmth and friendly nature where appreciated greatly . 

“ Thank you … I’ll do my best to keep up “

The unnamed male spoke again , rather coldly. 

“ You better not , we have to keep on time “ 

 

While I sensed no malice in his voice , I couldn’t help but feel like talking to him would be like running straight into a wall. At the moment his focus was on going home…..   
Home … that felt weird , sadness was connected but not the sadness that came from grief… no this was sadness that came from ignorance. Where was my home ?. Home was hidden from me in shadows , cloaked in darkness I could reach out for it but I could not grasp it.


	2. Chapter Two : The Voice

" To accept help is a sign of wisdom and cunning to refuse it is a sign of pride or fear. Both have meanings both good and bad..best not to judge until the full story is known" 

Chapter 2

Each rustle of the earth seemed to echo in my mind, each step feeling as though it was another hundred. Time seemed to slow when all you could see was darkness. There was an awkward silence among the group, no doubt because of my presence. They were as wary of me as I was them if not more so and they had good reason for it. I was an unknown. I didn’t even know where I had come from or what I was fleeing. I was lucky they had not killed me. But as much as they pitied my lack of sight.. the same phrase came to mind … I would rather not look death in the eyes when it comes for me. 

The younger sounding one, Rumil Kept a firm yet gentle grip on my hand, guiding me and occasionally warning me if the ground was steep or slippery. His warmth was all that kept me from panicking any more.   
I could feel the aura of the forest change, as if we had crossed somewhere new, somewhere different. It was far more peaceful and calm, for the first time since I woke I felt as if I could relax and rest but I couldn’t help but voice my feeling. Even if it was only to break the awkward silence. 

“We are almost there aren’t we ?” 

The answer I got was one I did not expect, a feminine voice, that felt comforting and yet strict, almost like a mothers guidance. I felt oddly at peace and also curious. I did not hear another person approach and all the others were clearly male. 

“That would depend on where you are heading, but yes child you are almost where you are being led to. This is Lothlorein. I look forward to seeing you “ 

I frowned, seeing me, could she not see me now. I looked around as if it would make any difference. 

“What do you mean seeing me ?“ 

I asked not sure where to look, I felt Rumil’s grip on my arm tighten and I knew something wasn’t right. 

" My Lady, whom are you speaking to ? “ 

I looked at Rumil and my expression must have been one of utter confusion 

“The female , she just spoke , Didn’t you hear her “ 

Rumil wasn’t the one to answer my question , instead it was the other male , more stoic in nature than anything else.   
“We didn’t hear her because what she said was meant for you, It was the Lady. We are almost there. Until then keep your questions for her, should she answer them or not. “ 

I couldn’t help but feel offended at the cool answer, I felt disrespected but it didn’t take me long to realize... I was the stranger in their lands, I was the possible danger. Why should they treat me kindly? As I was lost in thought on where I might be treated warmly, on where someone would embrace me… a place where I could call home, to lay my head, to rest and feel like I belong. But no images would come…l only this longing that I can’t explain. It was not loss… I hadn’t lost it … I feared it was much worse than loss…it was like ... I never knew it in the first place and that is what scares me the most.   
I didn’t have much time to hide away in my thoughts and be blinded guided, for Rumil’s voice once again disturbed the silence. 

“My Lady, We are here. We are bringing you before the lady. She may wish to speak to you alone. But don’t fear she is known for her kindness. Especially to those who are lost “ 

I smiled weakly and looked towards Rumil.

“Thank you ... I hope what you say is true … I can’t imagine anyone being more lost than I am” 

I laughed softly, gently… more out of being nervous. The way they referred to this female with such respect … it made me wary to be brought before her. 

“I’ll take her brother. You and Oropher go get a hot meal” 

I tensed up, while Rumil was warm and kind, his brother was like a wall of stone. I got no impression from him… nothing and that meant in a way he was invisible to me ... at least with Rumil I could paint a picture in my mind of what he was like of what I could expect. Yet with him … it was like facing a wall and a person hiding behind it. But at the end of the day I had no choice. I was a guest in this land. A lost ... wandering guest. 

“ … Alright brother… try and be friendly ...and my Lady don’t worry “ 

I felt a reassuring pat on my shoulder and I smiled softly 

“Thank you Rumil … I hope you enjoy your meal and thank you for being my eyes this eve, so to speak “ 

I could hear one of the brothers chuckling but it was hard to tell who it was or what they where chuckling at

“No point in bowing Rumil she can’t see it “ 

I smiled softly… it was nice of him to bow despite me not being able to tell…his response made me smile all the more

“Just because she can’t see it brothers doesn’t mean she is not worthy of such respect. Besides look how she smiles now, no longer fearful. You my brothers should be ashamed of taking advantage of her” 

His words caused the others to silence and gently nodded my head towards Rumil. He had youthful courage. But I felt my arm being pulled firmly along and I followed, I felt uneasy and soon I felt a hand at my back I tensed not understanding the need. Feeling me tense the male spoke 

“We are going up a height, you where drifting close to the edge “ 

I nodded gently at the explanation but didn’t speak, soon we stopped and I could hear others present. 

“No need to be fearful, you are in no danger here “ 

The same soft voice greeted me and I took a deep breath.


End file.
